1. Field of Invention
The invention concerns a multi-part composite valve for an internal combustion engine.
In modern high power motors ever increasing demands are placed upon the high thermal loaded exhaust valves. The valve plate in particular is subjected to high mechanical and thermal loads. It has thus already been variously proposed to manufacture the value shaft and the valve plate of different materials and to join the two parts. Herein the valve shaft can be produced from a ductile material and the valve plate of a high temperature resistant and friction resistant material.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In DE 100 29 299 C2 a multi-part composite valve for an internal combustion engine as described, which as already discussed, is produced by joining a valve shaft and a valve plate. This invention is however particularly directed towards the objective of using a hollow valve shaft, which is cooled for example using sodium. Valve shaft and valve plate are joined to each other in this arrangement preferably by laser welding or by hard soldering or brazing. In this process however all individual parts must be separately manufactured and subsequently joined to each other in an elaborate joining device.